Battle of New Ninjago City
The '''Battle of New Ninjago City '''was an event that took place after the Ninja returned from space and confronted the Overlord who had become the Golden Master. History The Attack of New Ninjago City Shortly after the Nindroids returned from space with the Golden Weapons, they used them to form the Golden Armour and turn the Overlord into the Golden Master. They then released Cyrus Borg only for him to watch the Golden Master destroy New Ninjago City. The Ninja return to New Ninjago City, just in time as Cyrus Borg sends them a distress message asking them to come to the Temple of Fortitude. The Ninja then make their way through New Ninjago City, which has become a battleground for the Golden Master. Nya on her way to the Temple, is ambushed by General Cryptor and her Samurai X Mech breaks down, the Ninja argue about who will pick her up, but in the end they all attempt to rescue her, however, the Golden Master ambushed them and instead of saving Nya the Ninja where forced to retreat to the Temple of Fortitude where the ancient seal stopped the Overlord and his Nindroids from entering Refuge at the Temple of Fortitude Now safe in the Temple of Fortitude, Cyrus Borg shows the Ninja a diet pill with nano technology that doesn't work as intended instead shrinking anyone who consumes it. While they where confused as to its value, Borg, explained it to them and the Ninja, Wu and Garmadon came up with a plan to feed it to the Golden Master. Meanwhile, Garmadon grabbed five of the stone armour and gave them to the Ninja in hopes of the armour being able to protect them against the Golden Master's power. The shield then broke allowing the Nindroids to enter the temple. The Shrinking Pill The Ninja exited the temple as Nya, who'd hijacked a Nindroid Vehicle and was using it to blast Nindroids. Meanwhile the Golden Master had created golden spider web like strings holding him in the sky as the Ninja approached, with their new protective armour which stopped his power from affecting them. The Ninja got close to the Overlord and Wu and Garmadon threaded the needle and hit the shrinking pill right into the mouth of the Golden Master, however before he could swallow it, Pythor jumped in and intercepted it as he begun shrinking and was chased off by Zane's Falcon. The Overlord is Defeated The Overlord laughed as the Ninja's only plan to stop him failed and then he used his spider webs to grab hold of the Ninja (albeit Zane) whilst the armour wasn't working. Nya, P.I.X.A.L. and Cyrus Borg watched from the top of Borg Towers where Zane had jumped onto the Golden Master and began using his heart to destroy the Golden Master by freezing him in place and using his hearts critical mass explosion to kill the Golden Master. The Ninja where let free by Zane occupying the Golden Masters power and they watched as their friend sacrificed himself however Wu ordered they all get out of there before they are all blown up and they got out VIA the sewer tunnels the Serpentine where using to get the civilians out from. P.I.X.A.L., Nya and Cyrus Borg watched as Zane had flashbacks of his adventures with his father and his fellow Ninja as his heart reached critical mass and imploded killing him and the Golden Master. The Ninja exited the tunnel where they saw a piece of Zane's face on the ground, the Nindroids and the Golden Master had been killed by the blast as well. Zane's Memorial Soon after Zane was given a funeral and memorial where the Ninja and their allies as well as many other friends of Zane and thankful civilians showed up to support the Ninja and show their gratitude, Kai gave a speech and it began snowing at the end. In Borg Towers it is shown that P.I.X.A.L. is there still in a saddening mourning when videos of her and Zane's previous encounters pop up on the screen and she is summoned to the factory where she sees Zane rebuilding himself and asking if they are compatible now. Aftermath In the aftermath of this event, Pythor is caught and taken to Kryptarium Prison, meanwhile Zane rebuilds himself however he and P.I.X.A.L. are taken by Ronin and delivered to Chen who uses Zane to lure the Ninja too his island causing the events of the Tournament of Elements. Category:Events